Probemos decir la verdad
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Ella solo hablaba de esa roca andante. Por más que usara su inteligencia, como llamar su atención no sabía… hasta que probó con decir lo que realmente sentía. [ShikaIno][Oneshot.]


**Probemos decir la verdad**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (No hasta que conquiste el mundo, por lo menos…)

**Summary: **Ella solo hablaba de esa roca andante. Por más que usara su inteligencia, como llamar su atención no sabía… hasta que probó con decir lo que realmente sentía.

**Parejas: **Shikamaru/Ino.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Que endemoniadamente molesto.

Y repetitivo.

Y… bueno, a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a _ese_ discurso.

Nara Shikamaru echo su cabeza para atrás al momento en que la rubia a su lado comenzaba a gritar, prácticamente, lo maravilloso, perfecto y encantador que Uchiha Sasuke era. Y entre lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar, estaban las mismas alabanzas de siempre… ¡Por dios, si el se sabia eso de memoria! En su mente lo repetía al mismo tiempo, incluso un poco antes, que Yamanaka Ino lo pronunciara.

- Es que Sasuke-kun es taaan perfecto¡Sus músculos, Shika¿has visto sus músculos¡Y son completamente naturales! –

Bien, ese argumento si era nuevo.

Shikamaru abrió un ojo.

- Ino – llamo el joven a la chica – Incluso Naruto tiene esos músculos. –

Ino frunció el ceño.

- Naruto no tiene comparación con Sasuke-kun. El es perfecto. –

Suspiró. No tenia caso discutir con la chica ese tema. Aparte que de seguro terminaba golpeado (algo que tampoco le apetecía) le ponía de mal humor tan siquiera pronunciar el nombre del rookie numero uno de su generación.

No sabía que le veían. Seguro, el era admirador de la belleza y no tenia pena de admitir que un hombre era guapo, y si se lo preguntaban respondía, Sasuke goza de belleza. Pero siempre se ha dicho que la belleza física no hace una relación perfecta, no ayuda a un matrimonio duradero… se necesita belleza espiritual, belleza interior.

¡Y que el infierno se lo tragara si Uchiha tiene algún tipo de belleza interior!

Por la razón que sea, su pasado, el hecho que no tiene padres o quizás el pequeño detalle que su única razón de vivir es matar a su hermano, sea lo que sea, por azares del destino el único ejemplar del clan Uchiha que quedaba en Konoha, carecía completamente de un buen carácter.

- ¡Shikamaru! –

- ¿Ahora que?

Abrió un ojo solo para encontrar a los azulados de Ino a pocos centímetros de si. Le costo un demonio evitar sonrojarse, transpirar o babear como un completo estupido. ¿Por qué esa niña le hacia todo tan problemático?

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – la kunoichi frunció el ceño

- ¿Para que quiero escucharte? – Nara le imito el gesto – A mi no me gusta Sasuke. –

- ¡Por que si te hablo, es de mala educación no escuchar! – rugió la rubia, propinándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. – Estupido – agrego separándose al fin. Shikamaru pudo respirar.

- Problemático.

Ino lo miro aun mas molesta.

- ¿Así que es problemático escucharme? – su cara se torno rosada de coraje.

El joven se sentó para verla mejor, ahora que ella estaba de pie justo enfrente de el, bloqueándole la vista al cielo.

- Ino – como le gustaba pronunciar ese nombre. – No es problemático escucharte, pero no entiendo el afán de estar hablando siempre de ese chico… -

- Si me pusieras un poco de atención sabrías por que hablo tanto de el.

- ¿Ah, si? Refréscame la memoria y dime¿Por qué hablas tanto de Uchiha?

- Por que estoy enamorada de el.

Touché.

Esa respuesta definitivamente no la había querido escuchar.

Forzó una sonrisa de burla que enfado a la chica y le gano un golpe directo a la cara. De hecho, eso quería. Una razón para ocultar la herida que esas palabras le habían provocado en su ser.

- Así que eso era. Mi inteligencia después de todo no es mucha¡Como no adivinarlo! – ironizo el joven, sobandose la cara. ¿Qué ella estaba enamorada de el? Claro que lo sabia. Pero saberlo es suficiente, escucharlo de ella misma… oh dios, como duele cuando te dicen las cosas a la cara. Aun que sea lo obvio.

Se volvió a recostar en el pasto y la chica hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que algún día el se pueda enamorar de mi? – pregunto Ino al viento mas que nada.

Shikamaru sonrió.

- No sé – vamos, un intento, solo uno, un intento no mata a nadie… - ¿Por qué no pruebas fijándote en alguien mas? No sé, algún amigo, alguien que realmente te tome en cuenta. –

La chica se volteo de lado para verlo mejor.

- Nadie mas me provoca lo que el… con nadie mas siento lo que siento con el.

Su piel se erizó. Estuvo apunto de pararse y marcharse pero decidió mejor escuchar a su corazón. ¿Cómo responder a eso¡Ah, claro! Un simple "Pues esta bien". Y se acaba el tema. Adiós al problema. Nadie supo más.

Pero no… sabía que Ino no quería esa respuesta. Sabía que quería algo mas que una muestra de indiferencia. Aunque doliera, antes de ser su secreto enamorado, era su amigo. No cualquier amigo, su mejor amigo.

Debía responder aunque doliera.

Ojala Ino algún día se dé cuenta de todo los sacrificios que ese joven ninja hacia por ella.

Algo que Uchiha jamás haría.

- Deberías intentar, quizás no te has fijado bien. O no has encontrado al chico indicado.

- ¿Cómo sabré cuando encuentre al chico indicado, Shika?

- No lo sé, Ino. Lo siento.

La rubia cerró sus ojos, algo que el pelinegro noto. Otra vez, esa no era la respuesta que ella quería aunque fuera lo único que se le podía ocurrir.

¿Otro esfuerzo más por ella?

¿Vale la pena un esfuerzo más por ella?

Independiente del amor que le tuviera. Independiente de todo alrededor. ¿Valdría acaso la pena intentar darle algo de lo que ella quería? Era su mejor amiga. Lo escuchaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era. Por los infiernos¡Claro que valía la pena darle la respuesta que ella quería!

… Aun que fuera demasiado problemático.

- Me supongo que lo sabrás por que te gustara estar cerca de el, tu sabes, pasar el tiempo a su lado, hacer cosas los dos… - se quedo pensando – así como te gusta pasar el tiempo con Uchiha, solo que esperemos en el cielo que ese chico sea mas simpático. – No hablaba su cerebro. No era su inteligencia. Hablaba su corazón.

Ino abrió los ojos.

Shikamaru los cerró.

- ¿Ya conoces a tu chica ideal, Shika-kun?

- Mmm… es probable.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Como tu.

Silencio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué había dicho?

- Yo… eh … -

¡No sabia como reparar el desliz de su boca! Por eso¡Por el demonio que por eso había jurado jamás dejar a su corazón hablar! Maldito corazón traicionero.

Se volteo para ver mejor a Ino. No reaccionaba tampoco.

"_¡Tonto, levántate y corre!" _Pensó. No lo detendría, no alcanzaría a reaccionar para preguntar o decir algo. Era el momento, debía correr y todo se olvidaría.

Pero era tan difícil ponerse de pie, tan problemático, le daba tanta flojera….

- Shikamaru…

Había perdido su oportunidad.

- ¿Mande, Ino?

Le iba a reclamar. O le iba a pegar. Ninguna opción le gustaba.

- Eres mi mejor amigo…

Oh, así comenzaban. Primero te reiteraban que te querían como amigo, pero que como amor… ¿Cómo decirlo? Oh, si. ¡No te querían!

- Mmm… Si, me lo has dicho. Y es importante para mí que me consideres tu mejor amigo, te lo digo de corazón.

No había respuesta más inteligente que decir en esos momentos.

- … Sasuke-kun es guapo y ágil, como te lo habré dicho muchas veces. ¿Pero sabes?

¿Ino, por que eres cruel? Eso dolió. Ahora lo iba a comparar con el todo-poderoso Sasuke. Bueno, el tenia la culpa después de todo.

- No, no sé¿Qué?

Aguanto la respiración, aquí venia el rechazo, el "No te quiero", el "no eres suficiente" o aun peor… "No eres Sasuke."

- Es el solo un amor falso. Mi excusa para sufrir. – la kunoichi sonrió – Mi excusa para llamar tu atención. –

Shikamaru contuvo aun más la respiración.

- ¿Eso… significa?

- Shikamaru, mi hombre perfecto eres tú.

¡Oh, por eso, por eso siempre supo que tenía que dejar al corazón hablar!

Después de regalar una caricia, de dejar escapar el primer beso, después de encaminarla a su casa y de decirle el primer "Duerme bien" como novios, después de tirarse en su cama a pensar y reflexionar sobre ese maravilloso día, fue cuando encontró la respuesta.

Podría haberla salvado mil veces de los enemigos, podría haberla consolado hasta que se le acabaran las lagrimas, podría haber hecho todo lo que ella pidiera y aun así no haber conseguido nada. Todas esas eran indirectas. Para ella era un misterio lo que significaban. Por eso jamás habían avanzado.

Lo único que ella había querido siempre, era escuchar la verdad….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yo quiero un amigo como Shikamaru. Aunque no me quiera como novia, vaya que con que tan solo intentara darme una respuesta que demuestre que le importo, con eso me contento. T.T

Weno, primer Shika/Ino One-shot. Disfruten. n.n

¡Y dejen review por favor! n.n


End file.
